une amitié trop forte
by Fanie-Panda
Summary: Didichandouidoui et SysyTheHotdog, ces deux hommes s'aimaient à la folie mais n'arrivaient pas à ce déclarés car ils avaient une amitié trop forte.


Disclamer: les personnes dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde voila.

En ce moment les épisodes de 5 théories sortent plus souvent et son aussi plus chère Didichandouidoui approfondit de plus en plus ses recherches pour que ses sources soient fiables et pour faire des épisodes de qualité. Il ne faut pas que les théories s'annulent entre elles, que tout soit cohérent. Pour savoir si ses épisodes sont agréable a regarder il y as trois manière:

1: Connaître par cœur son texte et le vivre à fond (personne ne fait sa)

2: Faire sa vidéo, attendre quelques jours (pour prendre du recul) et regarder sa vidéo une dernière fois pour y apporter des modifications

3: Demander à un ami de regarder la vidéo pour connaître son avis

Didi utilise le plus souvent la deuxième technique mais sa lui arrive parfois d'utiliser la 3e technique parce que la deuxième ne fonctionne pas toujours.

Bien sur la 3e technique est infaillible, et pour cette tache il demandait toujours à Sysy de l'aider, bien sur celui-ci ne refusait jamais cette offre. Didi aurait aimé inviter son amie tout le temps mais malheureusement c'était asser compliquer. Le problème venait de la présence de son ami. Enfin le problème venait surtout de Didi! Il aimait beaucoup trop la présence de son «ami». Dès qu'il le voyait il avait envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser et de faire son corps sien. A cause de ses envies, quelques peu obscène, il réduisait au maximum sont temps passer avec Sysy. Sont comportement le désolait, il le rendait malheureux. Il se maudissait de plus en plus, chaque jour, chaque nuit et chaque moment passer avec lui…

Mais un jour Sysy l'avait invité as passer une après-midi chez lui. Didi ne pouvant pas décliner l'invitation se rendit chez son ami le jour venu. Juste devant le pas de sa maison il se mit à regratter sa décision et sonna a la porte de son ami dans un soupir. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sysy tout sourire. Didi rentra dans la maison de son pote et s'en suivit plusieurs parties de DS , Playstations , de défis débiles et bien sur de fou rire interminable. Finalement Didi ne regrettait pas d'être venu, sa faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passer autant de temps avec son ami.

Mais, **(oui parce qu'il y as un «mais»)** la nuit tomba rapidement et Didi ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il devait être 22h quand il vit les fenêtres, qui donnait sur la ville, montré un paysage plus que sombre.

-Bon mec je pense que je vais y aller il est super tard.

-Mais tu ne pense quand même pas partir! Je croyais que tu allais rester vu l'heure qu'il est!

-Mais…

-Allez mec on vas quand même pas aller dormir maintenant?!

-Bon ok si tu veux.

~3 heures plus tard~

La fatigue commençait à envahir le corps de Didi, ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, alors qu'il jouaient à la DS. Sans vraiment le faire exprès il s'endormit sur l'épaule du fan de Sonic.

Celui-ci ce remarqua que Didi c'était endormi quelques secondes après. Il le regarda quelques secondes durant, il le trouvait si mignon quand il était endormi. Il décida de retiré son pantalon et de le coucher dans son lit **(parce que c'est pas confortable de dormir en pantalon, je parle en connaissance de cause)**. Sysy décida d'aller se coucher aux cotés de son vidéaste préféré.

Le roi des ratatas se réveilla après plusieurs heures de sommeil, il se sentait étrangement bien. Après s'être habituer à la lumière du jour qui passait à travers les carreaux des fenêtres, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de Sysy. D'abord il fut surpris mais se calma instantanément car Sysy venait d'émettre un léger gémissement. Didi se mit à contempler le visage son ami, et détailler tout ses traits parfaits a ces yeux. Puis il se mit à regarder ses lèvres, beaucoup trop près de lui à son goût. Il détourna ses yeux de ses lèvres pour ne plus y penser. Il baissa légèrement ses yeux et vit que Sysy était torse nu avec juste un boxer sur lui. Didi, rouge de honte, sortit du lit presqu'en sautant réveillant a demi son pote.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mec? Avec une voix défoncer bien sur, et les yeux à moitié clos.

Didi le trouvait adorable, mais il remarqua qu'il bandait à l'instant. Il se retourna rouge cramoisi, maintenant dos à Sysy.

-R-rien ne t'inquiète pas rendort toi...Je-j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Pendant que Didi était dos à Sysy, celui-ci le regardait de haut en bas en se mordant les lèvres. Il se tourna sur le dos observant le plafond blanc pour stopper ses idées obscènes.

-Je peux plus me rendormir maintenant tu m'as bien réveillé.

-Euh…bin attend moi j'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Didi courait presque vers les toilettes plus rouge que jamais.

Maintenant Sysy était bien réveillé, **(non je ne vais pas décrire Didi en train de se branler)** il observait son plafond en repensant à Didi, il avait pris sa décision il allait se déclaré à Didi aujourd'hui il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir sa lui était insupportable. En parlant du loup, Didi entra dans la chambre de son ami. Sans quitter les yeux du plafond Sysy dit à Didi d'arrêter de marcher dans sa direction. Ce dernier s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Didi j'ai besoin de te parler.

-Euh ok je t'écoute

-Sa fait plusieurs jours que tu hante mes pensées, plusieurs jours que j'ai envie de te sauté dessus. Je suppose que tu comprend pourquoi je t'ai dit de rester ici.

-Non pas vraiment

-Ta tenue, j'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès. C'est pas possible d'avoir un corps autant parfait. Si tu ne veux pas de moi je comprendrais si tu voudrais partir, mais sache que si tu reste je ne pourrais pas me contrôler plus longtemps.

Sysy ferma ses yeux et se mit à attendre, il entendait des bruit de pas, il essayait de distinguer dans quelle direction Didi allait. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps distinguer le sens des pas de Didi qu'il sentit une paire de lèvres humide se poser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux stupéfait et vit que c'était bien le roi des ratatas. Fous de joie ils échangèrent leurs position pour approfondir leur baiser, et se séparèrent haletant

-Je t'aime Sysy.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Didi.

-Et toi tu n'as rien as dire tu est torse nu, à cause de toi j'ai du faire un tour au toilettes

-Alors c'était pour sa

Ils se mirent à rire. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser approfondissant leurs baisers de plus en plus, le tee-shirt de Didi ne se retrouva au sol asser rapidement. Sysy commençait à l'embrasser dans le coup, il desendait de plus en plus. Arriver au torse de son amant Sysy entendit la sonnerie de sa maison retentir. Il ne s'en occupait pas vraiment et continuait ses gestes.

-V-vas ouvrir sa doit être importaaaaaaaant

Sysy venait de mordre la peau de son amour.

-Bon ok j'y vais mais ne bouge pas.

Il mis un pantalon rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte en maudissant la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. C'était le facteur il avait un colis pour lui, ce fut avec lassitude qu'il signât la facture. Il salua le facteur et retourna dans sa chambre laissant le colis sur la table de sa cuisine.

De retour dans sa chambre il vit un Didi endormi avec son tee-shirt dans la main. Il le trouvait horriblement mignon et se coucha à ses cotés en l'enlaçant.

Ils avaient une amitié trop forte pour se déclaré mais ils ont réussi à avoir le courage de le faire.

FIN


End file.
